Traditions
by Phoenix3x6
Summary: Oneshot. A pureblood wedding was full of traditions. Especially if a Black was married off to a Malfoy. Short trip into Narcissa's mind during the bedding. Narcissa's POV. Narcissa and Lucius. Mentioning of other Black and Malfoy family members.


**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money with this story. Characters, places, etc. all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating: M** (You've been warned!)

 **Summary:** Oneshot. A pureblood wedding was full of traditions. Especially if a Black was married off to a Malfoy. Short trip into Narcissa's mind during the bedding. Narcissa's POV. Narcissa and Lucius. Mentioning of other Black and Malfoy family members.

 **Author's note:** My muse hit me over the head and dragged me from the Underworld fandom to finally publish for Harry Potter. This time it is a really short story compared to my previous ones. But hopefully still enjoyable.

Narcissa and Lucius have always fascinated me. Especially after the last books. They are real **complex** characters and it is just fun to speculate about their lifes and motives. For good and evil. So here is one of my stories focused on that couple.

As always I'm very happy about constructive feedback. Even spelling mistakes will be gladly received. I cannot improve without some good feedback. Thank you.

* * *

 **Traditions**

Three witnesses were needed. Preferable one of each family.

Of course Druella Black bears witness. The moment so important to wash away the stain Andromeda had left.

Cygnus Black is there because it is tradition. Abraxas Malfoy as well.

Rodolphus Lestrange as Lucius' best man of course, too.

Bellatrix because it is her little sister or...a tiny part of Narcissas mind whispers because she delights in the pain of others.

What would her halfblooded friends in Slytherin say if they saw her like this? Obviously those things were not spoken of openly. They were just done.

So Narcissa dutifully spreads her legs while Lucius settles between them. Her chaste and white nightgown pushed up just enough to give him access. He is also only bared as much as is required, his trousers barely drawn down and still wearing his silken shirt.

Narcissa finds it disconcerting to touch him clothes on clothes while at her most intimate parts she can feel his naked skin.

'Lie still and keep silent, like it is befitting for a pureblooded witch!' Narcissa remembers her mother Druella advicing her hours before.

'Moan like a wanton muggle whore. It might be over faster.' her sister had cackled maniacly.

She wonders what Andromeda would have said to her.

Narcissa gives a loud gasp and grips the white sheets under her as hard as she can. Lucius' long hair falls like a curtain around them and hides his whispering in her ear:'Does it hurt much?'

Narcissa knows the truth doesn't matter in the end so she whispers:'You're lying on my hair.' And he actually does and moves to support his weight without pulling on her long blond hair again.

'I'm sorry. I'll make up for it.' he breathes again into her ear.

Narcissa knew he was not talking about the hair. But this is their duty. This is like the wedding ceremony and all of the other things they do. A beautiful play for the whole world.

Although quite painful. And Narcissa is thankful for the possibilty to hide her face in Lucius' long hair because she can not stop from wincing and grimacing with every painful thrust. Afraid the thin curtains around the bed would reveal her weakness to her family.

Finally Lucius shudders and stills. Hot wetness fills her and trickles on her thighs.

Polite clapping fills the room.

Narcissa feels elated and powerful. Finally she was Narcissa Malfoy. Stares back at Lucius' inquiring gaze. He knows her well enough.

Maybe even loved her.

Pride shines in his eyes when he sees her dry cheeks. Crying is for lesser witches.

He draws back to tuck himself away, gathers the bloody satin sheet from under her and then helps her rearrange her nightgown. Always the gentleman.

Narcissa proudly stands at Lucius side while he presents her virginal blood as final proof and seals the marriage bond. The red tinge on his aristocratic cheeks from their coupling starting to fade away.

Although still sore, Narcissa wants to put it there again.


End file.
